


moments of intimacy

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snapshots, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of the moments that led to John and Sherlock's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day twenty one of JWP. Today's prompt was to pick from a list of song titles. I chose: 18. Stolen Moments.
> 
> Fluff, because I'm tired and just thought of a montage when I read that title. So this is like the writing version of a montage.

“I can’t believe Anderson is so blind,” Sherlock says with disgust. “Honestly, anyone should have been able to see the irregularities in the footprints. How Scotland Yard allows such imbeciles to work for them I have yet to--”

John, touching his shirt collar. Sherlock stops talking, stops breathing as fingers lightly brush against his neck before retreating.

“Your collar was messed up,” John says, settling back into his seat.

“I...thank you,” Sherlock replies, confused. He watches John’s reflection in his window for the rest of the cab ride, pulse racing.

* * *

 

John’s hand is on his shoulder. Sherlock watches it from the corner of his eye, but doesn’t move from the microscope.

“I’m off to bed,” John murmurs. “You staying up late?”

Sherlock hums. It’s all he’s capable of.

“I’ll leave the light on, then,” John says, and his hand squeezes lightly before slowly letting go. “G’night, Sherlock.”

Sherlock swallows, but the tight feeling in his throat doesn’t go away. 

* * *

 

John’s warm fingers intertwine with his own cold, shaking ones. Sherlock squeezes tightly, enough to hurt, but John just returns the pressure.

_ I didn’t save them _ , Sherlock thinks, staring at the cracks in the pavement.  _ I could have saved them, had I been faster, but I didn’t. _

“Sherlock,” John says gently, and waits for him to look up. John’s eyes are soft and shine with empathy.

“I tried,” Sherlock whispers.

John’s mouth twists and he tightens his hold. “I know,” he replies. “I know.”

* * *

 

Panic. John. “John!”

He falls to his knees, hard, runs his hands over John’s chest searching for blood.

“I’m alright,” John gasps. “Just knocked the wind out of me.”

“No, no I  _ saw _ him hit you with the pipe--”

“Sherlock.” John grabs his wrists, pulls him down closer and forces him to make eye contact. “I am okay,” he says clearly.

The words sink in slowly, and Sherlock lets out a sigh of relief as he presses his forehead to John’s. 

* * *

 

“John, may I…”

“ _ Yes _ . God, yes.”

Their lips meet, and it’s better than Sherlock imagined:  John curls his fingers into Sherlock’s hair, and Sherlock grips John’s waist for dear life as his legs go weak. John’s lips, John’s tongue, the soft wool of John’s jumper under his hands. They kiss until Sherlock has to break away to breathe, resting his nose against John’s temple.

“Good?”

Sherlock hums in satisfaction. “Better than.”

They shake with laughter, and Sherlock smiles as they bump noses and kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
